GreenBay
by lex368
Summary: Bella and Alice are new to GreenBay Academy in Chicago. But what happens when Alice's player brother sets his eyes on Bella? Normal pairings, rated T just in case.


DISCLAIMER:

ME: _My name is Stephanie Meyer….I own twilight…I own EDWARD CULLEN!_

RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!

ME: Aww! It was just a dream! I own nothing but this plot!!! (and possibly some new characters if that's what I decide)

**Okay, I think you guys get the point…on with the story :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ma… Ma! I have to go!" I tried to explain to Renee that the plane was about to board, I still needed to meet up with Alice, and say my goodbyes to Charlie.

"I'm s-s-s-oooory honey…I- I love you so-o-o-o much!" My Mom wailed through the phone, causing a few people at the airport to turn and look. I felt a slow blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Mom, I love you too but I have to go. Say hi to Phil for me, ok? Bye!" I quickly snapped my phone shut and turned back to Charlie.

I laughed awkwardly, "You know how she is."

He nodded and looked at his suddenly fascinating shoes. "I'll miss you kiddo."

The blush only got stronger. I probably looked like a ripe cherry tomato.

"I'll miss you to Cha-Dad." I wasn't supposed to call him Charlie to his face.

We shared a few moments of silence, a weird one-sided hug, and even some tears. I left to catch up with Alice before the Charlie and I got too emotional.

I raced off with only my carry on bag (Alice, my best friend/personal insane shop-aholic, made sure that I had PLENTY of clothes with me. She even had them first class priority shipped to GreenBay, the boarding school in Chicago we'd be attending) and immediately spotted a head of quirky, jet black, spiky hair that belonged to Alice.

"Bella!"

I quickly turned to see Alice holding our boarding passes, and having them checked by one of the stewardess. I ran up to meet her.

We linked arms as Alice told the stewardess, "This is Isabella Swan. She was just saying her good-bye's." She explained, flashing a pout.

"Of course Ms, sorry to bother you."

We giggled and Alice fluidly ran down the isle leading to the plane, while I stumbled over my own shoe laces and accidentally fell on several innocent bystanders.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down into our first class seats. Alice saw my attempts to try and object her paying for the extravagant seating, but she simply put her manicured finger on my lips and said, "Shush your mouth you klutz, and get your cute ass in that seat!"

"Damn pixie" I mumbled as I took the window seat and waited for Alice to join me. There were endless movies, videogames, and TV selections to choose from in our own personal monitors, but Alice and I were probably going to spend the entire time talking, so I didn't bother to be interested. Alice plopped down and we chatted about everything from Madonna's bad plastic surgery, to Robert Pattinson's extreme hotness.

"Who ya' texting, Al?" I asked as I saw her typing into her cell, a few minutes before take off.

"Edward. He's going to meet us at our dorm or something."

Edward was Alice's half brother. Her Dad, Carlisle left her Mom (Victoria) a few years ago. She was cheating on him with some blonde guy named James, can you believe! Anyway, the broken-hearted Carlisle soon met Esme, who had a son Edward (who's the same age as Alice and I) from a previous marriage. Long story short, Carlisle and Esme are totally meant for each other, so they got married, and now live in Chicago. I know, it's day-time drama worthy.

I never met Edward, but he's going to GreenBay with us, so I'll probably see a lot of him. I _thought _he was in the 3rd or 4th grade. Alice and I at the time didn't know his age, so for some reason we assumed he was a little kid. We were _really _wrong. Alice offered for me to come with her when she see's Carlisle, Esme (who I _have_ met, and is amazingly sweet), and Edward. But I wanted her to get quality time with them. And also, I thought it would be really awkward. Like 'Bella, the tagalong' or something.

_But I still remember the first time Alice met Edward…_

**So everyone…rate me! One to ten on my story! Criticism would also be helpful, but if your on the move just a number is okay!**

**(Basic scoring, skipped some numbers and only showed three just to give you guys a basic idea)**

**1-EWWW!!!**

**(other numbers yada yada yada)**

**5-Okay, needs some improvement but has "10" potentianl**

**(yada yada yada )**

**10-AWESOME! LOVE IT!**

**Hope you thought I was "10" worthy! (or in Alice's case, "37" worthy ****J…don't worry, you'll see what I mean in the next chapter)**

**Cya&love ya**

**-lex368**


End file.
